


Bring You Home

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: Written for Marajade4s during Tumblr Captain Swan Secret Santa 2016Emma reevaluates her priorities after spending time with Wishverse!Killian. Speculation fic for 6x11.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraJade4S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJade4S/gifts).



The white moon reigned high in the midnight sky over the still seas. Its light radiated on the Jolly Roger as it glided over rippling water. The salty breeze lingered in the air. The conditions were ideal: full visibility, calm waters and not an adversary in sight.

Tonight's sailors comprised of Captain Killian Jones, a silver kissed hair pirate haunted by his past and Princess Emma, who had regained her memories as Emma Swan hours ago. They’d met at a port in Misthaven. Killian and his crew were in town for a few days to replenish ship supplies. 

She began the conversation by asking if he had any magic beans. “Afraid I'm fresh out, love,” he’d replied with a sly grin. Desperate, she searched her memories for alternatives. Then it dawned on her: the mansion door in Storybrooke. Hell if she knew where the Arendelle counterpart was; Elsa vaguely mentioned “the side of a mountain.” Miraculously, Killian agreed to take her there. He said it wasn’t far, he could be back by his crew early afternoon the next day and his crew would be none the wiser of his disappearance.

They’d spent the following hours on board bantering and getting to know each other. In this reality after Liam died, Killian swore off all magic. It’d stolen his brother away; what good could come out of it? He committed to a life of piracy, stealing from those who abused power. Next was his brief yet passionate affair with Milah. Pre-dark one Rumplestiltskin murdered her and sliced off his hand. 

He’d since spent 30 years in depression and self loathing by drinking in excess and blaming himself for her death every second of his life. He didn’t deserve such punishment, especially from himself. She stroked his hook with her thumb as it rested on the helm. “It’s not your fault,” she whispered. 

He froze at her touch.“But I made her leave him.”  
“No, you gave her a choice. You treated her as an equal and took her desires into consideration even if it meant leaving you.”  
“A man of honor doesn't boast about stealing another man’s wife.”  
“Nor does he sell away his second born child’s life or abandon their child for slavery or power.”  
Killian snorted. “You're a determined lass.”  
Emma raised her brow. “Why? Because I see the good qualities that you don’t?”  
“Look, I'm not the man you think I am, Swan. I’m a bloody coward why can't get his shit together. I'm not strong enough to fight the darkness in my head.”  
Emma crossed her arms. “Then why are you here? Why did you agree to take me on your ship?”  
Tension filled the air as she awaited his reply. He exhaled. “Your story defies all common logic. But some part of me knows you. Call it fate, destiny, true love…” he shook his head. “I don't pretend to understand it, only follow what it says.”

Emma pressed her lips together as the breeze caressed her face. She learned two simple truths in her life: change is inevitable and choices define character. Every phase of a person’s life creates a new version, for better or worse as a result. This Killian grew had grown older without her, and that thought didn’t sit well. He didn’t have anyone to comfort him when he was sad or anchor him when his thoughts spiraled out of control or laugh together or enjoy companionship.  
He shouldn’t have to be alone. This is what my Killian could be like if I die and I can't let that happen. She’d never considered ‘growing old’ with someone before: every day in her past life was a fight for survival. Now on the cusp of possibly losing everything again, she resolved to protect her future with Killian by any means necessary. 

“What are you thinking about, love?”  
The earnestness in his eyes sent warmth through Emma’s veins. It reminded her of the young deckhand, only more defined by age. How could someone feel so close yet so far away at the same time? “A future.”  
“What kind?”  
“One where I'm someone’s first choice.” Emma cleared her throat. “ That used to scare the hell out of me. This adventure is making me realize how much I want that.”  
“What changed your mind?”  
“You. See, I've had visions of my theoretical death. I was ready to accept that fate, no questions asked. Seeing how lonely you've been breaks my heart. I can't do that to him.” Tears peered in her eyes. “He’s worked so hard to redeem himself. Losing me would be detrimental to that cause.”  
“Tell me more about him. What’s he like?”  
“He's hundreds of years old from living in Neverland and spent almost all of them trying to get revenge on the Dark One for taking his hand and his love.”  
“Does he not still?”  
Emma shook her head. “No. Love gave him something else to live for. He’s loyal, kind, and supportive. He believes in me unconditionally and puts me first. No one has done that before. I don’t feel worthy.”  
“You certainly are, Emma. You’ve suffered at the hands of those who didn’t value you. It’s time someone showed you what being cherished really means.” He kissed her hand.  
Emma blushed. That’s Killian, alright. “Have you always been this chivalrous?"  
A glint appeared in the light of his eyes. “Of course. I’m always a gentleman.”  
The scene momentarily changed to gray stones beneath a darkened sky as a younger looking pirate craftily bandaged the same hand he held. She smiled at the memory. “Well, within hours of our first meeting, you had already shown me your oral prowess."  
Killian's eyes widened in mock horror. "How preposterous! If I’m going to bed a lovely woman such as yourself, your heart must be won first.”  
Emma giggled. “Let’s just say you know your way around a bandage.”  
He crooked an eyebrow. “Blimey! This other me must’ve had serious gonads.”  
“He did. But, it was an act used to keep out intruders. He perpetuated a ruthless persona so no one could get close, thus preventing another lost loved one.”

Killian’s face fell as he let go of her hand. Shit, I’ve hit a nerve. His forehead wrinkled and his lips tightened. Then he clinched his fist around the helm and stared out into the distance. He could have me thrown into the brig or worse, the sea. Emma stepped back to exit, but he shook his head.  
“Not a living soul has disarmed me like this,” he whispered. “I’d forgotten the comfort of your beloved knowing what words would comfort in times of need.” He sighed. “What does it matter? You’re leaving anyway.”  
“I’ll go if it hurts too much.”  
“No,” he replied. “Love is worth the price. I won’t deprive myself of a woman’s company I enjoy. No matter how short our time might be.”  
Emma laid her head on his shoulder in response. He smiled and leaned into her. A comfortable silence fell between them as they listened to the rippling waves. It was a causal type of intimacy similar to knowing someone for years. 

Although she had enjoyed every version of this man she’d met along the way, she loved his modern embodiment the most. He had just enough snark to keep his edge, a major helping of redemption, a devoted heart full of love and adoration, and a fervent desire to continue on the hero path. 

Finally she sat up and looked at him. “I’m sorry I keep talking about this other version of you.”  
Killian shrugged. “He makes you happy. I’ll do everything in my power to return you to his arms.”  
Always thinking of me above himself. “Thank you, Killian. I appreciate your help."  
"You're welcome, darling." He paused. "My consolation is knowing I was able to release the shackles of revenge and find happiness in some form."  
“You did. You taught me it’s never too late to start over. At times you wonder if you can be truly redeemed. No matter how broken you feel, a way back is possible. I promise you.”  
Killian smirked. “Fancy that. You really are the King and Queen’s daughter. For a second I believed that was true.”  
Emma gazed in his eyes. “Will you try, though? For me?”  
His lips tightened into a straight line then a faint smile. “I will. You should get some sleep, milady. We'll be to Arendelle by morning."  
"What about you?  
He shrugged. "Worry not. I'm accustomed to nights like this. This ship won't sail by itself, you know. Feel free to sleep in my quarters."  
Emma recognized the dismissal in his tone. "Goodnight, Killian."  
"Goodnight, Princess."  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. His smile spread wide as red flushed his cheeks. “My, that's quite the parting gift, Swan.”  
“I mean it. With every breath in me.”  
“I know you do. Leave it to me, I'll bring you home.”  
You already have, she thought as she descended to the cabins.


End file.
